Elementals
by MortisBane
Summary: Mortis Bane and Tsuki no Himitsu are the bearers of the elements Water and Lightning, what happens years after the deaths of the bearers of Fire and Ice they meat the new ones to bear these elements? Takes place 15 years after Order 66 with my OC's Mortis Bane and Gella Tarask and Tac Tarask, also my friend's OC Tsuki no Himtsu.


**A/N: This is a story that came to mind while listening to a German band Oomph! So I don't know how this will turn out but oh well. It will contain my OC Mortis and my friend's OC Himitsu, also two new OC's that technically belong to me now. If you want to know the OC's Mortis and Himitsu check out my profile and you'll find all the information you'll need on them, if you have any more questions about them or any thing else PM me or ask in a review. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Mortis Bane and Tsuki no Himitsu are both bearers of elements. That means that they control specific elements, Mortis is water Himitsu is lightning. They also happen to be immortals. So that means until the end of time or until they give up their immortality and pass away they will be the masters of their elements. However the masters of the remaining elements, wind, earth, fire and ice, do not posses this advantage in the end they pass on, when this happens their powers are passed on to the next worthy soul. For Mortis and Himitsu their immortality is both a belling and a sin for many obvious reasons, but they are about to see the full extent of the sin part of the deal. After the end of the Clone War, which claimed the lives of both Fire and Ice elements, Mortis and Himitsu continued their lives as the Galaxy's top bounty hunters but work for the newly arisen Empire against the Rebel forces. At first they found this difficult due to their age, 14 physically, they were underestimated but were soon back on top. They were currently on a mission to aid the Empirical troupes in destroying the rebel forces on the forest moon of Endor. This very moment they were trekking through the woods on a reconnaissance mission, and it wouldn't be until later that Mortis and Himitsu would realize how ironic it was.

"Ugh! This is so boring! Why can't we just find some rebels now and kill them on spot, not report it back to base!" Mortis complained as the duo walked through the wooded area.

"I'm with you on this one! I hate not being able to kill my prey the moment I see them, after some planning of course, but I never take my eyes off of them!" Himitsu replied with a sigh. They continued to walk with Mortis meddling with one of her twin light sabers in order to keep herself from becoming too bored. Although a snapping branch behind them sparked both of their interests.

"Finally some action!" Mortis spoke placing her light saber back on her belt. In one swift motion Mortis jumped over whoever was behind them and pulled out her blaster pistol pointing it at the others head after landing.

"No don't I surrender!" The man screamed holing up his arms in defense.

"Aww Mortis, why do you get all the fun?!" Himitsu wined after turning around to face Mortis and her hostage.

"If you want you can be the one to kill him." Mortis offered with a smile.

"B...But I've surrendered!" The man stuttered his heart rate speeding up substantially.

"It wouldn't be the same but I'll take it, I always enjoy a good kill!" Himitsu spoke ignoring the shaking man.

"You guys are sadistic!" He cried debating if he should make a run for it.

"Thanks!" Both Mortis and Himitsu spoke smiling. The man, if even possible, shook even more.

"What's your name?" Mortis asked becoming serious.

"C...Corana Blackmoor..." He stated dropping his eyes to the ground to scared to look into the feline eyes of Himitsu before him.

"Are you part of the Rebel Alliance?" She continued.

"Y...Yes..."

"Where is your outpost?" Corana hesitated before answering.

"I...I can't tell you..." Mortis pushed the front of her blaster against his head roughly.

"I suggest you do unless you want your brains all over my friend here..."

"Hey!" Himitsu called being offended.

"Sorry, but you know I would..." Corana audibly swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I...I still can't say."

"Are you willing to take this information with you to the grave?" There was silence with no sound but the natural noises of the forest.

"Yes." Mortis didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and a flash of red was emitted and the dead carcass of Corana Blackmoor fell to the ground. Luckily for Himitsu she had moved away just before the shot came and remained clean from splattering brain matter.

"Well that was fun." Mortis spoke placing her blaster pistol back in it's concealed spot in her black leather boot.

"Mortis! You said I could kill him!" Himitsu complained crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry I got carried away there, I was just sooo bored! I promise you can have the next one, okay?"

"Fine, I can't stay mad at you! High five for the dead body?!" Himitsu held her hand up awaiting Mortis'.

"Fuck yeah!" Mortis met Himitsu's hand with her own. They laughed a little before continuing on their boring mission. They kept walking in silence staying in their own thoughts until a loud bang drew their attention forward.

"What was that?!" Mortis asked turning to Himitsu.

"Something fun for me to do!" Himitsu answered taking off in a run towards the sound, Mortis following soon afterward. They ran so fast that the only sound they heard was the wind wiping past their ears. After a good couple minutes Mortis and Himitsu came out of the dense forest into a clearing, and what they saw, as quoted by Mortis, 'was so epic I almost cried.' There was a full scale battle going on between the Empire troupes and the Rebel forces.

"We even?" Mortis asked turning to Himitsu a smile on her face.

"Even!" Himitsu agreed just before running off to enjoy the fight. Mortis ran off too drawing her twin black blades. The battle was intense, dangerous and exhilarating. Just as Mortis liked it. Soon after the two separated in the battle they were back to back double teaming any rebels daring to attack them. Mortis began to laugh due to the battle being so completely fun, but she soon found herself frozen once her eyes fell on a quite shocking sight. She saw a girl rising above the battle field on a pillar of ice, just left to her Mortis saw a boy torching storm troupers with fire coming out of the palms of his hands. Mortis' eyes widened and she froze drawing the attention from Himitsu.

"Mortis what are you doing?!" Himitsu asked staring at Mortis as if she had gone crazy. Mortis hadn't even heard her, she was trapped in her own mind eyes fixated on the two children. Himitsu glanced at where Mortis was staring but say a blaster bullet coming strait for her friend.

"Look out!" She screamed making a lunge for Mortis, she managed to push her to the ground just as the bullet passed above both their heads. "Mortis what the hell?!" She screamed snapping Mortis out of her trance.

"F...Fire...and Ice..." She replied obviously still out of it. Confused Himitsu looked at where Mortis was fixated on earlier. She too was shocked by what she saw but she was able to snap herself out of the shock. Quickly getting up she grabbed Mortis' wrist and began to drag her off the battle field.

"If you wont fight then I'm going to get you out of here!" Himitsu dragged Mortis with her barely even trying to keep up. To anyone who would have seen her she would appear as a traumatized child, but to Himitsu, Mortis was having an inner battle with her self and forcing back tears. Himitsu burst the two of them back into the dense woods. After getting a fair distance away from the battle Himitsu stopped and laid Mortis against a tree. Mortis looked up at Himitsu before she broke down into tears and sobs, her hidden emotional side taking over in the inner battle. Himitsu bent down to Mortis' level and gave her a tight hug trying to sooth her.

"Shh... I know it hurts, but you need stay strong like you have all these years." Himitsu spoke trying to calm Mortis as her sobs turned into full on childish crying.

"But it reminds me o...of the pain! They're gone! Forever and I..I'll never see them again! I miss them!" Mortis screamed covering her eyes with her hands to try and stop the river of tears pouring out.

"I miss them too Mortis." Himitsu found tears desperately wanting to escape in her own eyes but she held them back for the sake of Mortis.

"Well well well, look what we have here brother." Came a young girls voice to the right of Himitsu, she turned and saw the Ice girl from earlier approaching them. She must not have heard her over the sound of Mortis' crying, which was still happening.

"I think we've found some Imperial troupes." To Himitsu's right the fire boy was approaching them as well.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I rip you into so many pieces they'll never find them all!" Himitsu spoke a growl emitting from within her throat.

"I don't think you have the guts or power to!" The girl laughed taking another step forward. Himitsu detached herself from Mortis and stood up facing the girl who looked to be no more than twelve.

"Don't try my patience little girl." The girl laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"'Little girl'?! You look to be no more than fourteen, how can you call me a little girl?!"

"I'm older than I look..." Himitsu quickly turned around when she heard the boy take another step forward. "I told you to leave so I suggest you do that!" The boy began to laugh at Himitsu as well which was making her come closer and closer to snapping. The boy took one step closer to Mortis, who was still crying like a young child, and pulled his blaster out pointing it to her head. Himitsu snapped. In an instant she had the boy against a tree pressing down on his throat.

"Scum! Stay away from my friend, or so help me my claws will be the last thing you'll see!"

"Leave my brother alone!" The girl screamed running up to Himitsu.

"Then get the fuck out of here!"

"Fine fine! Just let him go!" With a smirk Himitsu released the boy and shoved him towards his sister.

"Good, now get out of my sights!" The girl caught her brother before he could hit the ground but after wards did not move.

"Don't let your curiosity get the better of you, sis. Let's just get back to base!" The boy spoke pulling on his sisters arm.

"I know we're enemies," The girl began speaking to Himitsu. "But why is your friend crying?"

"You don't need to know that! Now scram before I change my mind and kill you!"

"But..."

"That's it!" Himitsu drew out her claws and made a charge at the two. They quickly jumped out of her path almost getting hit but instead ended up with a scratch on their cheeks. "I don't miss twice." Himitsu made a dash for the one closest to her, the girl. She tackled her sending them both to the ground and Himitsu raised her clawed hand ready to strike.

"Stop!" The boy called from behind Himitsu.

"No!" Himitsu swung down her paw, but when the boy screamed,

"Your friend's gone!" Himitsu stopped and turned to the tree where she had left Mortis to find that she was in fact gone. Without a second thought Himitsu jumped up and took off towards the tree. She left the two kids completely ignoring their presents.

"Mortis! Where'd you go?!" Himitsu called looking around the tree for any trace of where Mortis would have gone.

"Gella, did you hear what she just said?" The boy asked he sister as he pulled her up from the ground.

"Yeah, Tac. She said Mortis, what of it?" Gella replied dusting off her rebel military clothes.

"Mortis, as in Mortis Bane! One of the most known Bounty Hunters in the Galaxy! And is she was Mortis that means that she's Tsuki no Himitsu! Both of them are the bounty hunter team that our parents and other rebels keep warning us about!"

"Oh no. We've got to get out of here!" Gella spoke with a mocking voice. "Look at her, she's freaking out, and earlier Mortis was crying like a child! We can take them just fine, I bet everyone was just exaggerating them!" Tac gave his sister a skeptical look.

"Gella let's just leave! Dad is probably worried about us!"

"Screw that!" Gella gave a wink to her brother before taking off towards Himitsu who was now gone. "Ah damn! Look you distracted me and she's gone!"

"Good now let's get out of here!"

"I don't give up that easily and you know that!" Gella closed her eyes and reached out with the force to sense the two missing bounty hunters. Once she pinpointed their location her eyes snapped open and she turned to her brother.

"Got em'!" Gella took off down through the brush of the woods out of sight of her brother.

"Gella! Get back here!" Tac yelled chasing after her.

Himitsu ran through the woods in the direction Mortis had left in, being a cat had many perks and tracking was one of them. She ran out until reaching a small clearing containing a small lake, and sitting by the shore on her knees was Mortis. Himitsu walked up to her and got on her knees beside her. Mortis was no longer crying and she was just playing around with the water staring blankly at it.

"Are you okay Mortis?" Himitsu asked looking at Mortis. She only gained a small nod as a response, but Himtsu knew she was far from fine, Himitsu is extraordinary well at sensing the mood so it was easy to pick up. "Where's your hat?" She continued after noticing it missing. Mortis motioned her head towards her right and upon looking beyond her Himitsu noticed her hat lying on the ground. Himitsu's ears twitched at a slight sound coming from behind them. She whipped around swiftly and saw the girl from before.

"Are you stupid?! I gave you the chance to escape and you just come back!" Himitsu screamed standing up to face her. She only laughed in response placing her hands on her hips.

"You don't fool me! You're all bark and no bite!"

"And how do you figure?!" Himitsu was holding herself back from killing the girl before her just to see how she came to that conclusion.

"Well you keep threatening and threatening but you take no action! And your friend over there has been crying this whole time! Probably about something ridiculous!"

"'Ridiculous'?" Mortis finally spoke slowly standing up and making her way towards her hat. She grabbed it and quickly placed it on her head before turning around to face the girl, her hat now obscuring her face. "Do you call being reminded of the day you lost everything that you've ever held dear to you something ridiculous?!" Mortis spoke slowly walking towards the girl as she continued talking. "Do you call loosing your parents, your brother, and one of your only two friends something ridiculous?! If so then you don't know pain, true pain!" Mortis stopped walking just as she was standing in front of the girl. "So I'm going to teach you the only form of pain I can currently. Physical!" Mortis raised her hand and back handed the girl so hard it sent her flying towards a near by tree.

"Gella!" Mortis and Himitsu turned to a boy who had just emerged from the woods. He instantly ran towards his ailing sister. "I told you this was a bad idea! We should have went back to dad!" He spoke sitting her up.

"Don't worry so much, I'm fine. Just a sore cheek." She answered rubbing her left cheek where she was struck.

"I guess I will be able to cause you emotional pain after all." Mortis spoke walking up to the pair. In an instant Mortis had grabbed the boy by the throat and lifted him up. He began clawing at Mortis' hands as he gasped for air.

"Let him go!" The girl called jumping up from her position.

"But you'll never even begin to understand my pain without this." Mortis spoke a psychotic smile beginning to play on her lips.

"Hey Mortis, let me kill one! You promised I could have the next one, remember?!" Himitsu complained while still overjoyed at having Mortis back to her normal self.

"Sorry Himtsu but this has been made personal." Himitsu crossed her arms in a pout but still had a light smile, she knew Mortis wasn't going to be back for long but she was here now and Himitsu was grateful for that. The girl looked at Mortis with wide eyes.

"Y...You can't be serious! You can't kill my brother!" She screamed before making a lunge for Mortis. Mortis simply moved out of her way while still holding onto the boys neck.

"I am serious. If you mock my pain then I shall show you the same pain." Mortis began to slowly close her hand around the boys neck making him struggle for a breath.

"Stop!" The girl held out her hands and in an instant sent ice dust towards Mortis, however when it hit her the ice dust froze into solid ice chunks. Mortis screamed and jumped away dropping the boy leaving him to gasp for breath on the ground. Mortis stumbled backwards before falling onto the ground shattering the ice off of her body leaving red marks where it was.

"No one hurts my Sempai!" Himitsu screamed making a charge at the girl while simultaneously drawing her twin blades. The girl jumped up into the tree above her just in time to miss the attack. Himitsu followed her up continuing to attack her and each time Himitsu got closer an closer to hitting her.

"Himitsu!" Mortis called from below.

"I'm a little busy teaching this little brat a lesson!" She called back while in the middle of another strike this time gracing her leg. The girl screamed and clutched her wounded leg, this caused her to loose balance and fall from the tree to the ground below, right at Mortis' feet. Himitsu dropped back down and pointed her saber at the girls throat.

"Don't kill her." Mortis spoke.

"What?! Why?!" Himitsu complained.

"I have an idea and we need them alive for it."

"Mortis you can't be serious!"

"Just trust me on this."

"If you weren't my friend then she'd already be dead!"

"If I wasn't your friend then I wouldn't have my immortality and you would have killed me a long time ago." Mortis laughed.

"True."

"Just tie her up and lets take her back to our house on the planet."

"Why do I have to do it?!"

"Because it's my idea and I know you'll be rough when you do it."

"Whatever." Himitsu grumbled as she went over to the girl. "What do I use to tie her up?" Mortis pulled out some rope from behind a tree. "The rope for your traps?"

"Yeah, use this." Mortis tossed the rope to Himitsu who immediately began to tie up the girl, who barely struggled. When she was tied up tightly Himitsu laid her up against a tree so that she was sitting up. Mortis crouched down in front of her and smiled.

"Now what's your name?" She asked.

"Gella Tarask." She replied looking her in the eyes.

"And what's your brothers name?"

"Tac Tarask."

"Alright then and do you have any parents?"

"A dad."

"And your mom?"

"Killed while fighting in the rebellion."

"Ah, I see. Alright Himitsu, grab the boy over there. He's tied up and unconscious so he'll be easy to handle."

"But I like a challenge!"

"Too bad I want this one!"

"What did you do to my brother?!" Gella asked Mortis.

"I only gave him a blow to the head, he'll be fine in a few hours." Mortis replied before moving towards Gella and picking her up, swinging her over her shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Gella screamed as she struggled.

"Not a chance, now be a good little girl and stop squirming!" Mortis replied while walking over to meet up with Himitsu. "Let's head home."

"Yeah, are you sure that's the best place to bring them?" Himitsu asked.

"I'll explain later but yeah."

"Okay then." Mortis and Himitsu began walking deeper into the woods towards their house. "But now you owe me the next two people we get the chance to kill!"

"No way you agreed that we were even!"

"But Sempai!"

"Fine whatever Tobi-Chan."

"Yay! Thanks Sempai!"

"Welcome Tobi-Chan."

* * *

**A/N: Well...god that was fucking long! I didn't intend for the first chapter to be sooooo loooong! But I bet the next chapter wont be nearly as long, and it will be awhile until the next chapter but it will be worth your while! Please Review so I know what you're all thinking!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
